Monkey Chase
by ParappaTheRapper
Summary: Parappa had just woken up ready to avenge himself from his humiliating loss from yesterdays match, but things don't go as planned when one of Spike's monkeys get loose and Parappa has to spend the day helping him catch it instead. Contains some Spike x Parappa. Rated T for minor swearing.


"Ring ring ring! It's morning! Wake up!"... "Ring ring ring! It's morning! Wake up!"... "Ring ring ring! It's morning! Wake up!"...

"aaaAAAAAHHHHH..." The small pup let out A morning groan that started out quiet but got progressively louder as it went on. He was laying tucked under the covers trying to ignore the sounds, but the alarm clock just continued to ring through his head. He tried covering his head with A pillow but that wasn't much help either. In the end he just surrendered to the noise machine. He reached out from under the blanket and pressed the button on the alarm clock turning it off. For the 4th day in A row, the alarm clock had won there little battle.

"... I hate you..." Parappa out loud in A low menacing voice as he stared at the cake shaped alarm clock. Fat Princess had given it to him as A gift a little over a week ago. apparently she loves dogs. Ever since the two of them met she has been showering him with nothing but gifts, with almost all of them being something he either didn't need or didn't care for. In fact, Just yesterday she got him A pink collar. Being as honorable as he was, he wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of those things. Let alone A pink one. It hurts his pride.

However this... this one is the worst. An alarm clock that's preset to go off every morning at exactly 5:00 AM. 5:00 fucking AM. Seriously. Who the hell gets up that early? he tried to at least change the time, but she got Isaac to hack it or something. She even super glued it to the desk next to his bed to make sure it wouldn't "fall off"... Even worse, her room is right next door, so even if he did find A way to make it shut up or unglue it from the desk, she would come running it at 5:00 in the morning anyways to ask him what happened to it. The way he saw it, the clock is better than having her running in screaming.

Parappa looked up at the ceiling from his bed. He didn't want to get out of bed today. For one, his back was aching from yesterday's match with Sly who wouldn't stop hitting him in the back with his cane, and two, because of his humiliating loss against Sackboy. He just camped in the corner of the stage throwing nothing but his jelly balls. Parappa never even got his lvl 1 throughout the entire match... Everyone just laughed the entire time. After that match he had to take 3 showers in A row. It's harder to get jelly out of fur than you might think.

"No! I shouldn't think that way! Today at noon i've been called out for A match with those two and that's when i'll show them who's the top dog around here!" Parappa cried out as he threw a fist in the air. As he stood there motionless he heard A faint growl coming from his stomach area. "Man, i'm hungry. I havn't eating since yesterday at lunch... hope they have leftover pizza at the cafeteria!" He grabbed his sneakers, shirt, and lucky hat and ran towards the door swinging it open. "Oh! Almost forgot you." He ran back and took his skateboard with him.

Parappa jumped in his skateboard and raced through the hall. Luckily since it was so early in the morning everyone was asleep making the hallways clear enough for him to skateboard through. Well... almost everyone. "No skateboarding in the halls." Suddenly A small piece of purple crystal shot past Parappa head startling him off balance and knocking him to the floor. "Hey! What's the big-" Parappa looked up to the Polygon man. who was sort of the "head" of the whole competition. "Sorry." Parappa said getting up from the floor and wiping the dust of his clothes. "It's just that there's no place to grind around here y'know? I need A place to skateboard in peace and there aren't really any flat enough places around here to-" Parappa was cut off as he noticed Polygon floating away uninterested.

"Heh... your just afraid that i'll be the one who gets that power of yours. Parappa whispered in A snarky remark as he turned away. "Big talk coming from someone who was bombarded with flying jelly yesterday." Polygon man said. "HE WAS CAMPING!" Parappa screamed at the top of his lungs. "Please be quiet. The others are still sleeping." Parappa just picked up his skateboard and stomped away angrily. (I'll show him. I'll show EVERYONE!) Parappa thought to himself.

Without thinking, he began to pick up speed up to the point where is was sprinting through the halls, then suddenly without warning he turned A corner and BAM! He ran straight into Spike. The two of them let out A loud yelp before falling to the floor. "W-what was that for?!" Parappa yelled holding his nose in pain. "M-me?! You were the one who was running like A maniac for no reason!" Spike yelled. The two of them were interrupted by the sound of A monkey laughing. They looked over to see one of Spike's monkeys stick out A tongue then dash off.  
"Oh no! I almost had him to! why'd you have to get in my way?!" !" Spike said getting to his feet. "You were the one in my way. I was just on my to-" All of A sudden Spike grabbed Parappa's hand and dashed off towards where the monkey was headed. "Wait! Were are you taking me?!" Parappa cried out trying to loosen the grip while also trying to keep A steady pace. "You were the one who made me lose him, so your the one who's going to help me catch him!" Spike shouted. "B-but I!" "No but's!" Spike interrupted. "Your going to help me whether you like it or not!"

"F... fine! but only as we're back but 8:00. That's when breakfast is over!" Parappa said. "Don't worry. That's three whole hours from now. We've got plenty of time." "Good then, can you just let go of my hand now?!"The two of them stopped. "Oh, right." Spike let go of Parappa's hand.

"Anyways, why is it so important to make sure all those monkeys of your are locked up?" Parappa asked curiously. "Well it's hard to explain but..." Spike paused. "...buuuuut?..." Parappa said urging him to continue. "They could destroy the world, and it's my duty to stop that sick dream of therers from becoming A reality!" Spike shouted placing his hands on his hips and posing as if he were A hero from A comic book. "... Your just making that up." " I AM NOT" Spike interrupted. "Anyway's you can't really blame them for trying to escape." Parappa said. "Wha- how can you say that? Did you even hear what I just said?!" Spike said with A surprised expression. "Well, would you want to be locked up all day in A cage never to be let out until you're needed to fight?" Spike had A surprised look on his face then just continued walking. "Come on, lets just go catch that monkey. Obviously your not listening to A word I said."

Without warning, the two of them heard A loud crash from behind A door at the end of the hall. They ran over to see which room it was, and noticed it belonged to the cyborg ninja Raiden. "Uh oh..." Parappa said quietly. "Well... we've gotta get the monkey! If we don't I don't get any breakfast, and with him being in A confined space this is are best chance!" Parappa reached for the door knob but Spike stopped him. "Are you nuts? If Raiden is in there we're dead meat. We should just knock to wait and see if he's in there. Parappa pulled away and Spike knocked on the door three times... no one answered. "Alright he's not here lets go on in and get him!" Parappa said turning the door knob. "NO!" Spike grabbed Parappa by his shirt and yanked him back. "We'll wait for Raiden to come back! Then i'm sure he'll let us in."

"Come ooooon! That would take forever! All we have to do is go in there, grab that monkey of yours and be out of there in less than ten seconds. Simple as that!" Spike looked around to make sure no one was watching. "F... fine! but we gotta hurry." Spike released his grasp on Parappa's shirt. Spike slowly opened the door to peak inside to make absolutely sure no one was there. Not that it mattered since Parappa just ran in anyways.

Inside the room looked surprisingly empty. All that was really there was A bed against the wall, A dresser, A table with A couples guns/swords on it, and A couple training dummies. "Nothing's here. Where could the monkey have gone? I could have sworn he was in here." Spike said looking around the room. "Um... Spike?" Parappa said tugging on his shirt. "Not now mutt, i'm trying to think." "SPIKE!" Parappa yelled tugging on his shirt even harder. "WHAT?!" Spike was immediately caught off guard when he turned around to see the monkey holding one of Raiden's sword. He was swinging it around like A maniac as if guarding the door to stop them from leaving.

The two of them readied there weapons. Spike pulled out his monkey net, and Parappa pulled out his mic. Spike dashed forward towards the monkey with his net. "Parappa, Back me up!" Parappa started spinning his mic. "I think I should be the one saying that to you!". Spike and the monkey clashed there weapons together. At the same time Parappa lunged his mic forward. Almost on cue the monkey pushed Spike in the way of the mic. There was A loud thump as it hit Spike in the back of the head knocking him to the floor. The monkey jumped on top of the tv and began to jump around laughing. Spike got to his feet. "What's wrong with you?! Can't you listen to anything I say?!" "Your the one who's being all bossy! I don't even have to be here you know!" Parappa said crossing his arms. "I kind of wish I didn't bring you along in the first place." Spike said getting to his feet.

Suddenly door knob began to turn. "Raiden!" The two of them whispered. "Quick! Under the bed!" "Huh?" Without warning Spike picked up Parappa and leaped under the bed. Spike was laying on top of Parappa trying to get him to stop squirming."Hey what are you-" Parappa was cut off as Spike covered Parappa's muzzle with his hand. "shut up." Spike whispered. The door to the room swung open, and Raiden entered the room. The first thing that caught the cyborg ninjas eye was the monkey jumping around on the tv. Raiden just stood there staring for A good few seconds till he just walked up and grabbed the monkey by one of it's legs. He dangled the monkey in the air. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that monkey kid?" Raiden had A stern look on his face.

"D... don't get so close to me." Parappa whispered as he tried to break free of Spike's grasp. "Stop struggling." Spike whispered.(_W... what is this? Why is my heart beating so fast... Why is my face burning so much?! What they hell is happening to me?_!) Parappa thought to himself as he continued to struggle. "Hey, I said strop struggling." Parappa didn't listen. That is, until Spike placed his hand on Parappa's forehead. "W... what are you-" "Your face is all red, and it feels like it's burning. Are you sick or something?" Spike said. "IT'S HOT IN HERE! ALL RIGHT?! NOW JUST GET OFF OF ME ALREADY YOU IDIOT! Parappa screamed at the top of his lungs completely forgetting about the situation they were in.  
With Raiden's cyborg's strength, he immediately lifted up the entire bed with one hand to see they two of them laying on the ground. Both Parappa and Spike had A scared look on there faces. "H... hi..." Spike muttered. Parappa just stayed quiet covering his face. He didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were for him. "This belongs to you I presume?" Raiden held the monkey out in font of them. "H-hey! Y-you found my monkey! He he... That's... great..." Spike stuttered. "Yah... great..." Raiden said.

Spike held his net under the monkey where Raiden proceeded to drop it in. "Y... your not going to kill us? Or even ask us what we're doing in here..." Spike said curiously. "I don't give A damn why you were in my room, and I certainly don't kill people without A reason... but I will have A reason if you don't get out of here immediately. "R-right sir! Let's go Parappa." Spike ran out of the room followed by Parappa who was bowing his head in embarrassment.

Raiden shut the door behind then.

"Well... that was easier than I thought it would be. I actually thought he was going to kill us when he found us. Turns out Raiden is much nicer than we thought." Spike said as the two of them walked through the long hallway. "Well you got your monkey so... can I go get something to eat now-" Parappa was cut off as Spike placed his hand on Parappa's forehead again. "Weird. Your not sick. I could have sworn you were." Parappa pushed Spike's hand away and began to walk faster. "C-can we just go eat something now? I'm starving." "Sure. I'm hungry myself. We'll go grab A bite together. You know... this net actually feels pretty light. Guess that monkey must have lost A few pounds while he was running away from us.

It was at that moment that Spike realized... that the net had A hole in it. "What? N-no! You've got to be kidding me! The next broke?! HOW?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Just then Parappa started to whistle as he continued to walk. "You! Your broke my net didn't you?!" Parappa turned around. "Uh well I..." "You... what?" Parappa stayed silent for A short time until he finally spoke up. "I uh... I kind of made A hole in the net when you were on top of me under the bed..." "Y... you what?!" Spike shouted. "Hey it's not my fault. It was an accident. I tore it open with my claws. What does it matter anyways? It's just A stupid old net. Can't you just buy A new one?" Spike started to shake with anger. "Buy... A new one?! Do you even know how much it costs to make one of these things you mutt?! It's like $10,000! Oh the professor is going to kill me! Maybe if I use duck tape? No that would be to obvious."

"Hey! Stop calling me A mutt! I hate it when you call me that!" Parappa shouted. "Wait A second... The last time I called you A mutt was right before you broke my net... You must have done it one purpose to get back and me didn't you!" "W-well maybe I did do it on purpose!(He didn't he's just trying to win the argument.) A-and you know what?! I'll do it again to! So maybe you should think twice before calling me names!" Parappa said pointing A finger at Spike's face.

"Fine then!" Spike pulled the skateboard out of Parappa's arms. "Hey! Give that back!" Parappa shouted as he tried to jump up to reach the skateboard that Spike was now holding in the air. He didn't have much luck though considering how much shorter he was than Spike. "You can have this back when you give me the money to repair my net." Spike said. "Come on I can't afford that!" Parappa continued to jump for the skateboard. "Then save up. It's only about $300 to repair the thing." "NEVER!" "Fine. Then i'm going to have to break your skateboard. Just like how you broke my net. That would make it us even." Spike said as he grabbed the skateboard on either side.

"NO!" Parappa tackled Spike to the floor. "Gah!" As soon as Spike hit the floor Parappa got up and tried to run towards the skateboard, but to no avail. Spike grabbed Parappa's leg making him trip. Spike then jumped on top of Parappa and punched in in the face. "Give me my money!" Parappa rolled over to where he was now the one on Spike. "I don't think so!" Parappa began to repeatedly punch Spike in the face.

The two of them kept punching at each other so long, that they were unaware of the monkey that snuck up on them and took the broken net and skateboard. The fight lasted about 10 minutes until both of them were badly beaten and out of energy. "I say... we call this A draw..." Spike said in between breaths. "Deal..." Parappa happily agreed. "Your still gonna help me catch that monkey right?" Spike said looking over at Parappa. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Parappa said.

"Was biting me really necessary?" Spike said as he rubbed his wrist. Parappa picked up his hat off the ground. "Sorry force of habit."

"..."

"..."

"Do you hate me?" Spike spoke up. "Huh?" Parappa asked curiously. "Do you hate me?" "Why are you asking me that?" Parappa said looking over at spike. "Well... I don't know... It's just... You never listen to me, you always try stop my from catching the monkeys whenever they escape, when we were hiding under Raiden's bed you kept trying to get away from me, and let's not forget how you broke my net and hit my with your microphone..."

"the microphone and net were an accident, really... I don't hate you. It's just that... the way you are is basically the complete opposite from the way I am, and whenever i'm around you, I just feel... weird."  
"Weird? Why?" Spike asked.

Parappa covered him face. "I... i don't know."

"No, i'm serious. What do you mean by weird?" Spike said.

"No! No! Forget I said anything!" Parappa continued to cover his face. "Just know that... I don't hate you. got it?"

Spike stayed silent for A second. "... Got it..."

Suddenly Sir Dan came running into the room and began to speak gibberish as he pointed down the hall. "Sir Dan? What's up?" Spike asked getting up to his feet. He continued to speak gibberish. "I can't understand you. Can you talk more clearly-" "THE MONKEY TOOK MY SKATEBOARD?!" Spike was cut off by Parappa's loud voice. Sir Dan nodded in agreement.. "Wait you... can actually understood him?" Spike asked curiously. "Of course. In fact I think i'm one of the few who actually can understand him. We've been good friends ever since we got here. Isn't that right Sir Dan?" Sir Dan happily nodded. "I see..." Spike said astoundedly.

"but that doesn't matter now! We gotta catch that monkey and more importantly get my Skateboard back!" Parappa shouted. "Right!... wait... where'd my net go?" "Oh the monkey took your net too." Spike added. "What?! What if he brakes it even more? Quick! Sir Dan! Do you know where the monkey went?" Spike asked. Sir Dan spoke gibberish. "He said the monkey ran down that way! Let's hurry!" Parappa shouted as he ran down the hall. "Wait for me!" Spike followed post haste.

*Sigh* "we've been searching for about an half an hour and we still can't find him... Are you sure Sir Dan really said he was down this way?" Spike said dragging his feet along. "I'm sure of it. He's got to be around here somewhere. He's probably just hiding somewhere." Parappa said looking under A row of chairs in the hallway. "If only we had something the monkey would like. Something to lure him out with..." Just then Big Daddy and little sister turned around the corner. In little sister's hand was A banana that hasn't even been peeled yet. Parappa and Spike turned towards each other and said the exact same thing. "Banana!"

Spike and Parappa ran over to the two of them. Of course with how overprotective Big Daddy is, he immediately got in there way to stop them from going any further. "H... hi." Spike said hesitantly. "Hey there little sister. Do you mind telling us where you got that banana there? You see, we really need one. One of my monkey's got away and-" "NO!" Spike was interrupted by the little girl. "Mr. bubbles gave me this as A gift. It's mine no one else's!" Parappa whispered to Spike. "Seems like she's not interested in handing it over huh?" Just then Little sister noticed Parappa.

"Doggy." The little sister stared at Parappa.

"huh?" Parappa was confused.

"Give me the doggy and I will give you the banana!" The little sister said holding the banana out in front of her. "What?!" Parappa screamed. "Deal" Spike picked up Parappa and held held him out in front of him. "What are you kidding me! PUT ME DOWN!" Parappa shouted as he tried to break free. "But ONLY for an hour. Then you must give him back. Promise?" said Parappa. "Promise!" The little sister shouted. "NO! Shouldn't I get A say in this?!" Parappa shouted at the top of him lungs. "Don't worry Parappa. Know that your name will go down in history as the dog who saved the world from A monkey invasion." Spike whispered to Parappa. "NO!"

Little sister handed over the banana to spike and Big Daddy picked up Parappa, and spun him around A few times to make sure it wasn't sort of trick or that there wasn't a bomb or something hooked to him before handing him to little sister. "Doggy!" Little sister yelled as she embraced him. "To... tight... can't... breath...!" Parappa said in between gasps... The world went black...

An hour passed. Parappa was now laying motionless in the ground. Little sister patted him on the head one last time. "Bye bye doggy! Be A good boy to your master!" and thank you mister Spike for letting me play with your doggy! Be good to him!" "Oh don't worry little girl. I'll be sure to take very good care of him." Little Sister then ran off, with Big Daddy following behind.

Spike leaned down to Parappa who was now laying face down on the ground. "You okay there doggy?" Spike said in A sadistic tone. "Shut up..." Parappa said. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad was it?" "Wasn't that bad? wasn't that bad?! It was horrible! She pet my head so much that it hurts just to think straight, she scratched my back so much that I think i'm bleeding back there, and every few minutes Big Daddy got jealous and threatened to kill me! I've never been so humiliated in my life!" Parappa said burying his face in his knees. "Even more humiliating than yesterday?" Spike added. "Yes. Even more than yesterday." Parappa said. "...Anyway's, while I was being assaulted by that little girl, did you catch the monkey?"

"Oh yeah, that. I caught him immediately." Spike held up the cage with the monkey in it. The monkey was chewing on the banana peel. "and my skateboard?" Spike pointed over at Parappa's skateboard which was sitting in front of the couch in the hallway. Parappa got up and sluggishly made his way over to the couch and sat down. *Sigh* "Finally. Now I think I understand why you keep those Monkey's of yours locked up." Spike made his way over and sat down next to him. "See? I told ya."

Spike looked at his monkey watch. "There's still about half an hour till breakfast is over. Want to go grab A bite?" Suddenly Spike felt something hit his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Parappa asleep resting his head on his shoulder. "Or... not..." Spike thought to himself. (_Oh well. I'll just let him sleep here. Waking him up or moving him would be to much of A hastle anyways..._)

"What happened?!" Parappa woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. "Ah, why are you screaming?" Spike opened his eyes the two of them were sitting on the couch in the hallway. "Spike what time is it. I've got A match today at noon!" Parappa screamed with A worried look on his face. "A match at noon? But it's already 4:00 PM. You should have told me you had A match today. I would have woke you up."

Suddenly sackboy ran by carrying A trophy in hand. "T... that should have been my trophy... Sly walked by as well. "Oh hey Parappa. You didn't show up at the match today. You were disqualified you know. Did something happen?" Parappa fell to his knee's. "I was... disqualified?... This is all your fault! Stupid monkey boy!" Parappa said pointing A finger at Spike."Hey. It's not my fault." Spike got up from his seat and grabbed the monkey cage. "You know, you really should get an alarm clock. They're actually pretty convenient. I set mine to 5:00 every morning."

**"aaaaAAAAAHHHHHH!"**


End file.
